El teatro de Folgore By: Futbolera
by SunsetRoseVSFutbolera
Summary: El manager de Folgore quiere incrementar su popularidad, por lo que le propone que haga una obra de teatro protagonizada por el mismo; sin embargo, sobre las tablas del escenario ocurren cosas que no estaban previstas, ¿qué pasará al levantar el telón?
1. El reencuentro

—**El reencuentro—**

Llevaban sólo tres meses sin verse desde que Faudo había sido derrotado, aunque algunos, como Kiyomaro, Megumi y Sherie, por vivir en la misma ciudad, se habían visto más a menudo, sobre todo los dos primeros. Sin embargo, los tres recibieron una carta de la estrella italiana de la canción, Parco Folgore, citándoles en el hotel en el que se iba a alojar durante su estancia en Japón; según la carta, era muy importante que se vieran así que, el día designado a la hora exacta, que no era otra que a las cinco de la tarde, Sherie Belmont, junto con Brago, Kiyomaro Takamine, junto con Zatch, y la Idol Megumi Ooumi, junto con Tía, se presentaron a la cita, aunque quienes menos ganas tenían de estar allí eran Sherie y Brago puesto que ellos no es que hubieran tenido mucha relación con el italiano y su mamodo, a diferencia de los otros cuatro citados. No obstante, Sherie no estaba incómoda por el hecho de que, después de lo de Milordo Z, ella y Kiyomaro habían comenzado a ser algo así como amigos.

—¿Alguno de vosotros sabe porqué nos ha citado aquí Folgore?—preguntó Sherie.

—En la carta que a mí me envió no decía el motivo de tener que vernos mientras él iba a estar aquí—dijo Kiyomaro.

—Tampoco en la mía—dijo Megumi.

—Habrá que esperar entonces, vaya fastidio—dijo Brago.

—¿Te importaría comportarte aunque sólo sea un poquito?—le regañó Sherie—Te recuerdo que hicimos un trato y que, como no lo cumplas, dile adiós a tu sueño de querer ser rey.

Kiyomaro, Megumi, Zatch y Tía se quedaron sorprendidos ante las palabras de Sherie pero, lo que más les sorprendió fue que Brago se disculpase por sus palabras nada más terminar de hablar Sherie.

—Ah, ya estáis aquí—dijo Kanchome, que acababa de salir del ascensor—. Me alegra mucho que hayáis venido todos, Folgore se va a poner muy contento cuando os vea, aunque tiene más ganas de ver a unos que a otros, que todo hay que decirlo.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso?—le preguntó Tía extrañada.

—Yo creo que es muy evidente—dijo él giñándole un ojo.

Acto seguido todos siguieron a Kanchome hasta el ascensor del que había salido y, cuando estuvieron dentro, el niño pulsó el botón de la planta en la que se encontraba la habitación en la que estaba Folgore. Cuando llegaron y las puertas se abrieron, volvieron a seguir a Kanchome para que les llevase a la habitación.

—Folgore, ya he vuelto—dijo Kanchome nada más abrir la puerta de la habitación.

Folgore no tardó en hacer acto de presencia y, cuando vio a sus amigos, tal y como había dicho Kanchome, se hizo latente el hecho de que la estrella tenía más ganas de ver a unos que a otros, en concreto, se alegró más de ver a Megumi que a ningún otro.

—Oh, cuantísimo me alegro de veros a todos, esperaba que no tuvierais ya algo que hacer y que os impidiese venir a esta cita tan importante.

—Bueno, la verdad es que tampoco es que tengamos mucho tiempo—dijo Tía—, Megumi y yo tenemos que salir dentro de una hora para el estudio de grabación, así que más te vale no andarte por las ramas y decrinos ya el motivo tan importante por el que estamos aquí.

—Tía—dijo Megumi—, ¿qué son esos modales?

—Lo siento—dijo ella—pero, bueno, es la verdad, tampoco es que tengamos mucho tiempo como para estar perdiéndolo.

—Bueno, no importa, os prometo que seré breve. Sentaos por favor—dijo Folgore señalándoles los sofás que había en la habitación con la mano derecha.

Kiyomaro, Megumi y Sherie se sentaron en uno mientras que Zatch, Tía y Brago se sentaron en el otro.

—Bueno, si os he citado aquí y os he dicho que era muy importante es porque tengo un proyecto que llevar a cabo por petición exclusiva de mi manager. Veréis, lo que quieren es incrementar mi fama y, para ello, me han propuesto hacer una obra de teatro. Yo soy el que debe hacerla y, cómo no, también debo salir en ella, así que había pensado en que me ayudaseis con este proyecto, ¿quiénes mejor que mis amigos para que…?

—Sherie y yo no somos tus amigos, puedo entenderlo de ellos—dijo Brago refiriéndose a Kiyomaro, Megumi, Zatch y Tía—pero, nosotros no tenemos nada que ver contigo, no pintamos nada en esto, así que…

—Brago, ni se te ocurra levantarte de ese sofá, si Folgore ha solicitado nuestra presencia a pesar de que apenas hayamos tenido relación, por algo será, así que haz el favor de callarte y dejar que termine de hablar—le dijo Sherie con enfado en la voz.

—Esa manera de comportarte, señorita Belmont, es precisamente la que me ha hecho pensar en ti para ser la directora de la obra, sin embargo, he pensado que tú tendrías mejor gusto que nadie para elegir el vestuario, por lo que el papel de dirección recaería en Brago.

—¡Perdona!, yo no tengo nada que ver contigo, así que no cuentes conmigo para nada—dijo Brago.

—Folgore, continua—dijo Sherie—, haz como que la interrupción de Brago no se ha producido, cuando hayas terminado, tanto él como yo te diremos si vamos o no a colaborar contigo.

—De acuerdo. Bueno, el argumento de la obra es muy sencillo, está centrado en mi persona, cómo debe ser, y para vosotros he pensado unos papeles con los que estoy segurísimo de que os vais a sentir identificados. Megumi, tú serías la chica protagonista, por supuesto, no hay nadie mejor que tú para ese papel.

—¿Y cuál sería mi función exactamente?—le preguntó ella temiéndose la respuesta.

—Oh, pues verás, yo soy una estrella mundialmente conocida y tú, que vas a ser una chica normal y corriente, eres una de mis mayores fans y estás totalmente enamorada de mí pero, claro, tú no me conoces y por eso estás triste; sin embargo, conforme vayamos adelantando en la obra, se producirá un fortuito encuentro entre nosotros y entonces tú te enamorarás más de mí y yo lo haré de ti, pero claro, si hacemos eso la obra acabaría muy pronto, así que le pondremos a nuestra relación varios obstáculos y, al final del todo, tú y yo acabaremos juntos. He pensado que nuestros principales impedimentos podrían ser los propios Kanchome y Tía, ellos no querrán que ninguno de los dos esté con el otro porque pensarán que entonces ya no les haremos caso pero, cuando nos vean juntos al final, se alegrarán mucho por nosotros.

—Folgore—dijo Kiyomaro receloso—, no te ofendas por lo que te voy a decir pero, creo que el querer darle ese papel a Megumi va con segundas intenciones.

—Para nada Kiyomaro, ¿cómo puedes pensar eso de mí?

—No sé, será porque, aunque no lo creas, te conozco más de lo que piensas.

—Oh bueno, ¿no irás a decirme que estás celoso porque no te vas a poder quedar con el papel protagonista, verdad?

—Te aseguro que no.

—Mejor porque, tú serás el hombro en el que Megumi siempre se apoya, en otras palabras, tú serás su mejor amigo, aunque esconderás un secreto que te hará querer morir cuando veas que ella y yo estamos juntos.

—No me lo digas, ese secreto es que estoy enamorado de ella, ¿a qué sí?

—Caray Kiyomaro, no me extraña que seas el más listo de tu clase, te las sabes todas eh—dijo Folgore con aire divertido.

"Este tío, cada día que pasa, creo que se vuelve más idiota."—pensó Kiyomaro.

—Bueno, y como no, para el pequeño Zatch también tenemos un papel—Folgore, en ese momento, se dio la vuelta y miró al rubito de ojos anaranjados—. Zatch, tú serás el hermano pequeño de Kiyomaro y, dado que él está frustrado porque Megumi me quiere a mí y no a él, serás también el que siempre está animando a su hermano para que levante cabeza y no se deje decaer porque la chica a la que siempre ha querido pasa absolutamente de él. Y eso es todo, habrá que buscar a más gente porque necesitaremos unos cuantos actores más pero, vosotros sois, junto conmigo y Kanchome, los principales.

—¿Accedéis a participar en la obra?—les preguntó Kanchome.

El silencio se apoderó entonces de la habitación, a ninguno le hacía mucha gracia el papel que debía representar en la obra pero, por otra parte, les sabía mal decirles a ambos que no, por lo que, finalmente, accedieron, aunque, como era de esperar, Brago no se mostró conforme con la decisión que había tomado Sherie.

—Oh vamos Brago, deja de quejarte y piensa que todo esto va a ser como una especie de entrenamiento.

—¿Entrenamiento?, ¿acaso piensas hacer que les lance algún conjuro a los que no hagan lo que tienen que hacer cuando estén encima del escenario?

—Mira que eres bruto eh, por supuesto que no, si te estoy diciendo que será como un entrenamiento me refiero a que será como uno para cuando seas rey, por primera vez serás el jefe de algo y se tendrán que acatar tus palabras gusten más o gusten menos, lo mismo que pasará si consigues llegar a ser rey.

Después del argumento de Sherie, Brago se tomó algo mejor el hecho de que él fuera a ser el director de la obra que Folgore estaba próximo a escribir. El resto, por su parte, se resignó con el papel que había pensado para ellos el italiano.

—De acuerdo, empezaremos con los ensayos dentro de dos días en el teatro principal a eso de las diez y media, como es sábado no creo que tengáis mucho problema para poder asistir.

—Pues yo tendré que mirar mi agenda—dijo Megumi.

—Querida, tienes que encontrar los huecos para los ensayos, piensa que esto también será favorable para tu carrera, vas a protagonizar una obra de teatro junto a mí, el gran Parco Folgore.

"Y luego dirá que no peca de egocéntrico."—pensó Kiyomaro.

—Haré lo que pueda—dijo la chica.

—Megumi, tenemos que salir ya si queremos llegar a tiempo al estudio de grabación—dijo Tía.

—Tienes razón—dijo mirando el reloj y levantándose.

—Nosotros también nos vamos—dijo Sherie.

—Y nosotros—dijo Kiyomaro—, dijimos en casa que procuraríamos no tardar mucho para poder ayudar con las tareas domésticas.

—Bueno, me alegro mucho de que todos hayáis podido venir y, cómo no, de que hayáis aceptado el colaborar en mi obra, ya veréis, va a ser todo un exitazo.

—Bueno, eso tendrá que decidirlo el público—dijo Tía con algo de desconfianza.

—Un exitazo no lo sé—dijo Brago—, pero que será algo que siempre se recordará seguro, soy yo el que va a dirigir la obra, es imposible que no vaya a salir bien.

Después de ese comentario, se despidieron y, todos excepto Folgore y Kanchome, salieron de la habitación. Sherie y Brago se montaron en la limusina que les estaba esperando y, después de despedirse de Kiyomaro, Megumi, Zatch y Tía, se marcharon.

—No estoy seguro de que hayamos hecho bien en aceptar el ayudar a Folgore con su obra—dijo Kiyomaro cuando los cuatro empezaron a andar, pues el camino hacia la residencia Takamine y el estudio de grabación tenían una pequeña parte en común.

—Pienso igual que tú pero, después de todo lo que ya hemos pasado juntos, no sé, creo que ahora me sentiría mal si mi respuesta hubiera sido una negativa.

—Supongo que por esa misma razón es por la que hemos aceptado todos.

—Pero lo que no entiendo es porque han aceptado Sherie y Brago—dijo Tía—, tal y como él dijo, ellos apenas si tienen relación con Folgore y Kanchome.

—Creo que, si han accedido a colaborar en la obra ha sido porque, de esa manera, ambos podrán relacionarse más, recordad que ella, además de Koko, siempre ha dicho que no tiene más amigos y, además, porque así Brago podrá hacer justo lo que le ha dicho Sherie—dijo Kiyomaro.

—Pensándolo así, es posible que tengas razón Kiyomaro—dijo Zatch.

—Me pregunto quiénes serán esos otros actores que va a buscar Folgore—dijo Megumi.

—Bueno, sólo espero que sea gente que esté más centrada que él y que no tenga su mismo complejo de egocentrismo—dijo Kiyomaro.

—¿Estás molesto por algo?

—Eh, no, no, para nada, ¿qué razón tendría para estar molesto?

—No sé, es la sensación que me da pero, supongo que bien pueden ser imaginaciones mías.

—Megumi—la llamó Tía.

—Dime.

—Tenemos que ir ahora por aquí ¿no?

—Ah, sí, es verdad, tenemos que torcer por aquí para llegar bien al estudio de grabación. Bueno, Zatch—Megumi se inclinó y le dio un beso en la mejilla al niño—, Kiyomaro—dijo incorporándose y dándole también un beso en la mejilla al chico—, nos vemos dentro de dos días, si no pasa nada.

—Hasta pronto—dijo Zatch moviendo efusivamente la mano mientras Megumi y Tía volvían a andar para llegar a tiempo a su destino—. Kiyomaro, vamos o mamá se enfadará con nosotros, le dijimos que… ¿Kiyomaro?

Kiyomaro tenía la mirada perdida y parecía estar ensimismado en sus pensamientos, algo que desconcertó mucho a Zatch puesto que aquello no era propio de Kiyomaro. Se subió a sus hombros y comenzó a pasarle la mano derecha por delante de los ojos con la intención de que su compañero volviera a la normalidad pero, viendo que sus intentos estaban siendo en vano, comenzó a gritarle su nombre al oído.

—¿Pero se puede saber que haces, Zatch? Me vas a dejar sordo.

—¿Y qué querías que hiciera? Estabas como ausente, no me hacías caso, ¿qué es lo que te ha pasado?

—Es que… es que estaba todavía pensando en lo de ayudar a Folgore con lo de la obra, pero ahora vamos, tenemos que llegar a casa lo antes posible, no debemos hacer que mi madre se enfade.

Kiyomaro comenzó a andar y Zatch no tardó en seguirle, aunque el niño no se había tragado el argumento que acababa de darle Kiyomaro en referencia a lo que le acababa de pasar, él creía que ese trance tenía algo que ver con el beso en la mejilla que Megumi le había dado.


	2. Primer ensayo

—**Primer ensayo—**

La mañana del sábado, a las diez y media de la mañana, todos, a excepción de Folgore y Kanchome, estaban frente a la puerta del teatro principal.

—¿Cómo se le ocurre llegar tarde?—preguntaba Tía a nadie en particular—Con la de cosas que tenemos que hacer Megumi y yo.

—Sí, eso es cierto, además nos ha costado mucho encontrar un hueco, buf, este Folgore no tiene remedio.

—El primer día y ya empezamos mal—dijo Brago—, me parece a mí que ya sé a quién voy a tener que aplicarle más mano dura.

En ese momento todos escucharon como se acercaban dos personas corriendo hacia donde ellos estaban y, al mirar en la dirección de la que provenía el sonido, vieron que los que faltaban ya habían llegado.

—Sentimos el retraso—dijo Folgore—, hemos tenido un pequeño problema de impresión con los guiones pero, no os preocupéis, ya está todo bien. Bueno, vamos, el tiempo es oro.

—Y que lo digas—dijo Megumi mirando su reloj.

Una vez que todos estuvieron dentro del teatro, Folgore les indicó a sus amigos que tomasen asiento mientras él les iba repartiendo a cada uno su guión. Sherie, dado que no actuaba en la obra, además de ser la encargada del vestuario decidió encargarse también de los decorados y de la escenografía, por lo que, tras hablar con Brago y saber que iba a ser lo primero que se iba a ensayar, se marchó hacia la parte posterior del escenario para comenzar a prepararlo todo.

—Bueno, creo que la primera escena que deberíamos interpretar—comenzó a decir Folgore—, sería la escena en la que yo, Parco Folgore, le digo a Kanchome, que en la obra se llama Kido en recuerdo a nuestro desaparecido amigo, que, a pesar de tener muchas cosas en mi vida, aún no he encontrado algo de vital importancia, el amor. Es la mejor escena del guión literario y creo que…

—Folgore, tú no crees nada—dijo Brago levantándose de la butaca en la que estaba sentado—, me designaste director de tu obra así que, se empezará a ensayar por donde yo diga—Brago levantó la mirada y vio que Sherie estaba a punto de terminar con el decorado—. La primera escena que se va a ensayar es la primera del guión que me acabas de dar, es decir, la escena en la que Megumi, llamada en la obra Onoka, ha vuelto a casa acompañada por su mejor amigo, que es Kiyomaro y que en la obra se llama Apolo, supongo que también en referencia a alguien.

—Pero…—comenzó a decir Folgore.

—No hay peros que valgan, yo soy el director y vas a acatar mis normas y, como no lo hagas, vas a saber lo que es bueno, hace tiempo que no lanzo ningún hechizo así que, no me hagas querer empezar.

Folgore, nada más oír eso y acordándose del gran poder de Brago, no dijo nada más y se sentó rápidamente en el sitio que Megumi acababa de dejar libre.

—Kiyomaro, Megumi, por favor, subid ya al escenario, cuanto antes terminemos con todo esto mejor—dijo Brago volviéndose a sentar en su butaca—. Tenéis los guiones y sabéis la escena por la que debéis comenzar así que, vamos.

Kiyomaro y Megumi subieron rápidamente al escenario, ambos reconocían que la voz de Brago imponía bastante. Una vez que el mamodo vio que sus dos actores ya estaban listos, les dio las últimas indicaciones.

—Tenéis que entrar por el lado izquierdo, Megumi, tú debes hacerlo un poco antes de que Kiyomaro entre en escena y, cuando lo hagas, ya debes hacerlo hablando. Cuando cuente tres, comenzáis.

—Espera Brago—dijo Sherie—, antes deben ponerse los micros para que les podamos escuchar bien.

—Pues date prisa, a ser posible hoy hay que dejarse ensayadas más de cinco escenas a la perfección.

Sherie no tardó mucho en colocarles los micros a ambos y, una vez que hubo terminado, se bajó del escenario y se sentó junto a Brago.

—Tres, dos, uno, ¡acción!

Nada más oír la potente voz de Brago diciendo "¡acción!", Megumi se apresuró a salir a escena con el guión en las manos y comenzando a recitarlo.

—Oh Apolo, ya sé que pensarás que soy una pesada pero…

—¡Para!

—¿No he hecho nada más que empezar y ya estoy haciendo algo mal?—le preguntó extrañada Megumi a Brago.

—No es eso, es sólo que aquí el señor Folgore ha olvidado poner algo muy importante en sus guiones.

—Eso es imposible—dijo Folgore con aires altaneros.

—No has puesto ni una sola acotación, en ningún momento especificas los movimientos de los personajes o cualquier otro tipo de aclaración que haga más fácil el llevar a cabo las escenas para los actores, así que tendré que ir pensando en los movimientos uno por uno.

—Para una de dos cosas que tienes que hacer vas y la haces mal, espero que las actuaciones por lo menos no dejen mucho que desear—dijo Kiyomaro.

—En eso Kiyomaro tiene toda la razón—dijo Brago—, sin embargo, me temo que no sabremos cómo son las actuaciones de Folgore hasta el próximo día de ensayo, como castigo por no haber realizado los guiones correctamente no le dejaré ensayar nada hasta el siguiente ensayo.

—¿¡Qué!—dijo Folgore rompiendo a llorar—No puedes hacerme esto, la gente vendrá a nuestra obra porque yo seré su protagonista y…

—Yo soy el director, yo mando, y si no te gusta, haberlo pensado antes de decirme que ocupara ese puesto. Ahora cállate, Megumi y Kiyomaro deben escuchar mis indicaciones para que la escena pueda desarrollarse bien—Brago comenzó a leer rápidamente la primera escena y no tardó en vislumbrar los movimientos oportunos para que ésta quedase lo más natural posible—. Bien, voy a empezar por ti, Kiyomaro. Tienes que salir a escena justo cuando Megumi diga "pero", camina con naturalidad, piensa que ambos venís de clase, así que haz como si realmente estuvieras yendo a tu casa después de toda una mañana en el instituto; cuando los dos lleguéis hasta la puerta de la casa, tienes que quedarte parado detrás de ella. Si te fijas bien, Sherie ha puesto dos decorados, uno que sería la casa de Megumi y el otro que simula la calle por la que tú tendrías que irte para llegar hasta tu casa, así que, cuando os despidáis, que no se te olvide pasar por delante del segundo decorado. ¿Te ha quedado todo claro?

—Sí, naturalidad, ir siempre por detrás de Megumi y después salir de escena por delante del segundo decorado, no creo que pueda meter la pata siendo unos movimientos tan fáciles de recordar.

—Bien, Megumi, lo que tienes que hacer es lo siguiente: justo cuando dices "pero" es cuando Kiyomaro entra en escena y, lo que tendrás que hacer entonces es darte la vuelta para mirarle mientras sigues hablando y, al mismo tiempo, debes caminar de espaldas hasta que digas "enamorada" y, después de eso, caminar hasta el decorado de tu casa, lo idóneo sería que llegases frente a él cuando le tengas que preguntar a Kiyomaro "¿Qué estás insinuando con eso?" y justo al llegar a la puerta y antes de hacer esa pregunta, vuelves a girarte para mirar nuevamente a tu compañero. Después de eso, os despedís y tú haces como que entras en la casa. ¿Lo has entendido todo?—Brago vio como la chica asentía con la cabeza y como ambos actores volvían a su puesto inicial para volver a comenzar a hacer la escena—Bueno, ya sabéis, en cuanto cuente tres volvemos a empezar. Tres, dos, uno, ¡acción!

—Oh Apolo, ya sé que pensarás que soy una pesada pero, es que no puedo evitar estar hablando siempre de él, Folgore me tiene totalmente enamorada.

—¿No crees que estás exagerando? Vale que te guste pero, no conoces personalmente a Folgore.

—Apolo, por favor, llevo tanto tiempo siguiendo a Folgore que es como si le conociera, sé que somos almas gemelas.

—Onoka, creo que deberías poner los pies en la tierra más a menudo.

—¿Qué estás insinuando con eso?

—Que deberías dejar de fantasear con Folgore y, si tantas ganas tienes de encontrar el amor, fijarte más en los chicos que te rodean, para nadie es un secreto que muchos están por ti.

—Pues me da igual, mi corazón es sólo para mi adorado Folgore.

—Bueno, al menos lo he intentado. Nos vemos mañana Onoka.

—Hasta mañana Apolo.

Megumi y Kiyomaro siguieron las instrucciones que Brago les había dado y se perdieron de la vista de sus compañeros nada más terminar la actuación.

—Volved a salir a escena—dijo Brago.

—¿Habremos hecho algo mal?—le preguntó Kiyomaro a Megumi en voz baja.

—Lo habéis hecho muy bien, no hace falta repetir pero, como es normal, la próxima vez que se vaya a hacer esta escena no podéis salir con los guiones así que, mientras que se sigue ensayando la siguiente escena, aprendeos el guión que acabáis de interpretar. Ahora que suban al escenario Tía y Zatch, vamos a ensayar la escena en la que los dos estáis jugando en el parque y ella le comenta a él que Onoka sólo tiene la cabeza puesta en Folgore.

El resto de la mañana transcurrió bastante bien pues, a excepción de la escena de Tía y Zatch, las restantes que se ensayaron fueron entre Kiyomaro y Megumi puesto que Brago no cedió ante ninguna de las palabras de Folgore para que le dejase ensayar. Era muy evidente que había una muy buena compenetración entre Kiyomaro y Megumi, sus escenas salían prácticamente a la primera y, cuando las tenían que repetir para hacerlas sin llevar el guión, era raro el que se cometiera algún que otro fallo. Brago se mostró muy satisfecho con su trabajo y les felicitó por hacer más fácil y llevadero su papel de director. A Zatch y a Tía les recomendó que se aprendiesen bien sus guiones para que así la escena ensayada y las próximas salieran con más naturalidad y no pareciesen lo que en verdad eran, una actuación. A Folgore y Kanchome, por su parte, les dijo que esperaba de ellos unas actuaciones tan buenas como las que se habían dado por parte de todos aquella mañana.

—Volveremos a vernos mañana por la tarde, ¿os viene bien a todos?—les preguntó Folgore, quien anhelaba que todos le dijeran que sí puesto que estaba deseando poder actuar.

—Mañana tenemos el día libre Megumi—le informó Tía, que nada más oír la fecha del próximo ensayo se había puesto a mirar la agenda.

—Entonces por nosotras no hay problema—dijo Megumi.

—Tampoco por el nuestro—dijo Kiyomaro.

—Ni por el nuestro—dijo Brago.

—Estupendo, entonces a las cinco nos veremos, al igual que hoy, en la puerta del teatro—dijo Kanchome, ya que Folgore, debido a la emoción, se había puesto a llorar.

—¿Esto es siempre así?—les preguntó Brago a Kiyomaro, Megumi, Zatch y Tía.

—La verdad es que es raro cuando no tiene la lágrima en el ojo—dijo Kiyomaro.

—Pues apañados estamos—dijo el mamodo mirando con aires de superioridad al italiano—. Folgore.

—¿Qué pasa Brago?—le preguntó él quitándose las lágrimas.

—Si tienes pensamientos de meter a más actores en la obra, que vengan lo antes posible.

Y, nada más terminar de decir eso, Brago se levantó de la butaca y, junto con Sherie, se dirigió hacia la salida.

—Bueno, será mejor que nos vayamos Zatch—dijo Kiyomaro—, dentro de nada será la hora de comer y no es cuestión de que mamá nos esté esperando.

—Nosotras también deberíamos irnos Tía, dentro de dos horas tenemos el ensayo del concierto de esta noche así que, si queremos comer y poder descansar un poco, es mejor ir saliendo ya.

Folgore, Kanchome, Tía, Megumi, Kiyomaro y Zatch salieron del teatro y, nada más hacerlo, los dos primeros se despidieron de sus amigos y se dirigieron hacia su hotel.

—Bueno Kiyomaro, ¿qué tal tu experiencia como actor?—le preguntó Megumi.

—¿Quieres que te diga la verdad?—Megumi, por toda respuesta, le dedicó una gran sonrisa que provocó que él se sonrojase ligeramente—No ha estado mal pero, el guión es bastante malo, creo que deberíamos decirle a Brago que si puede hacerle un cambio.

—Si hiciéramos eso, a Folgore le daría algo—señaló acertadamente Tía.

—La verdad es que sí—dijo Zatch.

—Bueno, supongo que podría ser peor—dijo Kiyomaro.

—¿Tenéis algún plan para mañana por la mañana?—les preguntó Megumi.

—Pues la verdad es que Zatch quería que fuésemos al parque a jugar un rato.

—¿Y por qué no nos vemos todos allí y pasamos el día juntos hasta que llegue la hora del ensayo? Podríamos llevarnos comida y comer fuera.

—Eso estaría muy bien—dijo Zatch—, sería como el día aquel en que nos fuimos los cuatro juntos al parque de atracciones.

—Es verdad, ¿podemos hacerlo entonces?—preguntó Tía mirando a Kiyomaro, pues era el único que aún no había dicho nada.

—Por mí no hay problema, además, seguro que nos lo pasamos muy bien todos juntos.

—Pero eso ya es algo habitual—dijo Megumi sonriéndole nuevamente—además, recuerdo que el día del parque de atracciones te dije que teníamos que repetir y, al final, por unas cosas o por otras, todavía no lo hemos hecho.

—¿No deberíamos invitar también a Kanchome y a Folgore?—preguntó Zatch.

—Sí, y a Sherie y Brago, ahora mismo, ellos cuatro son las personas con las que más frecuentemente estamos—dijo Tía.

—No—dijeron a un mismo tiempo Kiyomaro y Megumi, algo que sorprendió mucho a los dos niños.

—Es mejor que estemos sólo nosotros cuatro—dijo Megumi sonrojándose ligeramente.

—Sí, es verdad—corroboró Kiyomaro—, Folgore siempre está intentando llamar la atención, Kanchome, sin ánimos de ofender, es el más quejica de todos nosotros y, aunque contra Sherie no tengo nada, todos tenemos que reconocer que Brago se irrita con poco y eso conlleva que Sherie y él tiendan a enfadarse así que, lo mejor es que no haya nadie más aparte de nosotros cuatro.

—Pues seguro que Kanchome y Folgore se molestarán porque no les hemos avisado—dijo Zatch.

—Pues que cambien su forma de ser y entonces empezaremos a contar con ellos para algo más que para tener que llevar a cabo alguna misión relacionada con vosotros.

—Bueno y, dejando a un lado este tema—dijo Tía—, ¿vais a venir al concierto de Megumi de esta noche?

—No conseguimos entradas—dijo Zatch—, cuando fuimos ya estaban agotadas.

—¿Y por qué no lo habíais dicho antes?—les preguntó con sorpresa Megumi.

Ella se puso a buscar en su bolso y sacó dos pases V.I.P que, además, eran para la primera fila.

—Toma—dijo tendiéndoselos a Kiyomaro—, quiero veros esta noche a los dos allí eh, como siempre.

—Gracias Megumi—dijo él cogiendo los pases y sonriéndole a la chica, lo que provocó que ella se sonrojase nuevamente—, no te preocupes que allí estaremos, aunque lo más divertido será ver las caras de Mizuno, Kaneyama, Iwashima y Yamanaka si se dan cuenta de los sitios en los que vamos a estar sentados.

—Es cierto—dijo Zatch—, y sobre todo porque les dijimos que no habíamos podido conseguir entradas.

—Bueno, pues nos veremos esta noche entonces—dijo Tía—. Megumi vamos, tenemos que darnos prisa si queremos hacer lo que tú has dicho, comer y después descansar un poco.

—Sí, hasta luego chicos.

Megumi y Tía se separaron de Zatch y Kiyomaro y cada uno se encaminó hacia su casa.


	3. El día del estreno

—**El día del estreno—**

—Zatch, date prisa, recuerda que Brago nos dijo que teníamos que estar en el teatro como mínimo cinco horas antes del estreno.

—¿Y por qué tantas?

—Porque Brago quiere que ensayemos la obra una vez antes y, además, hay que preparar todo el vestuario que vamos a necesitar, por no decir que las chicas, y puede que también nosotros, tendrán que maquillarse.

—Pero nosotros no necesitamos maquillarnos, no nos hace falta.

—Eso me temo que será Sherie quien lo decidirá, aunque, si te digo la verdad, no me hace mucha gracia que se pongan a echarme polvitos en la cara.

—Kiyomaro—dijo Hana, su madre.

—Dime.

—El avión de tu padre llegará dentro de una hora, así que estaremos los dos para cuando llegue la hora del estreno.

—Estupendo, ¿tienes las entradas que te conseguí, no?

—Sí, por eso no te preocupes.

—Vale. Zatch, ¿quieres bajar ya?

—Que ya voy.

En otro lugar de la ciudad de Mochinoki…

—Megumi vamos, date prisa, tenemos que salir ya para el teatro, ¿es que no te acuerdas?

—Claro que me acuerdo, como para olvidarlo con lo que voy a tener que pasar en el escenario—dijo ella saliendo de su habitación y comenzando a bajar las escaleras.

—¿A qué te refieres con eso?

—Esta noche, quiera o no, Folgore tendrá lo que hay ido buscando desde un primer momento.

—Oh, entiendo, esta noche sin más remedio tendrás que aceptar que Folgore te bese.

—He conseguido que Brago haga los cambios suficientes en el guión como para que, al final, sólo quede uno pero, sabes de sobra que también le pedí fervientemente y en riguroso secretismo que, a pesar de que la escena se ensayase todas las veces que hiciera falta, que no se tuviera que llegar a dar el beso puesto que eso no era necesario.

—Lo sé, deberías darte por contenta con lo que conseguiste, pues ya sabes tú que Brago no suele hacer caso a nadie que no sea Sherie, y además está el hecho de que Folgore, a pesar de todo, no se quejó demasiado por esos cambios que introdujo Brago.

—Sé que debería darme por contenta pero…

—Sí, ya sé que no te hace ninguna gracia eso de que Folgore te bese, y más teniendo en cuenta que Kiyomaro estará delante.

—¿Qué… qué has querido decir exactamente con eso?

—Lo sabes muy bien, ahora vamos, sabes que a Brago le gusta la puntualidad—dijo la niña abriendo la puerta de la casa.

En el teatro principal…

—¿Estás nervioso por tu debut como director?—le preguntó Sherie a Brago.

—La verdad es que no, al contrario, estoy muy tranquilo y deseando que todo esto acabe lo antes posible.

—Bueno, piensa que ya queda menos que cuando empezamos hace dos semanas. Después de la función de esta noche y de la del fin de semana que viene, todo habrá acabado.

—Sí. ¿Todos los decorados están listos para su utilización esta noche?

—Por supuesto, al igual que también está preparado todo el vestuario que se va a necesitar.

—Perfecto, la verdad es que tengo que reconocer que eres muy eficiente Sherie.

—Supongo que aprendí del mejor.

Y, nada más decir eso, Sherie se levantó de la butaca en la que estaba sentada, dejando a Brago totalmente sorprendido por el hecho de que ella, por lo general, no solía admitir que, gracias a él, se había hecho más fuerte y ahora era mejor persona.

"Sherie ha cambiado mucho desde que la conocí, tal vez sea hora de reconocer que, el hecho de tener que depender de los humanos en este mundo para poder usar nuestros hechizos, no es tan malo a fin de cuentas. Pero Sherie no es la única que ha cambiado, yo lo he hecho aún más que ella."

—Sherie, la música que vamos a utilizar esta noche, ¿también está preparada?

—Todo está listo Brago—dijo ella mientras examinaba con detenimiento uno de los decorados que ya estaban preparados—. Sólo nos queda esperar que esta noche no se produzca ningún contratiempo.

—Te aseguro que, si se produce alguno, probablemente lo cause Folgore, sinceramente, no sé por qué demonios es tan popular, sin ánimos de ofender, es un verdadero inútil.

—Pero la gente le sigue porque les parece atractivo y porque les gusta como canta, no creo que les importe mucho que sea o no un verdadero inútil.

—Sherie, ¿qué opinas de la compenetración que hay entre Kiyomaro y Megumi?

—Que es estupenda y que les viene genial para trabajar juntos, se nota que se llevan muy bien.

—Yo diría que más que bien, no sé si sabes a lo que me refiero.

—No me tomes por tonta Brago, claro que sé a lo que te estás refiriendo.

En ese momento las puertas se abrieron y por ellas entraron Folgore, Kanchome, Kiyomaro, Zatch, Megumi y Tía.

—Buenas tardes a todos—dijo Brago cuando ellos se acercaron hasta él, pues Sherie aún seguía encima del escenario.

—Buenas tardes—respondieron ellos.

—Tal y como os dije vamos a ensayar la obra antes de que os metáis a cambiaros y a que se os maquille, algo de lo que se encargará también Sherie puesto que Folgore no se ha dignado a buscar a más gente que ayude entre bastidores. Afortunadamente contamos con el señor Belmont, el abuelo de Sherie, para que nos ayude un poco con todo lo referente al sonido. Kiyomaro, Megumi, subid al escenario y poneos en posición, vamos a comenzar con el ensayo ya, no hay tiempo que perder.

El ensayo, tal y como Brago sabía que pasaría, fue muy bien en las partes en las que Kiyomaro y Megumi actuaban solos, bien en las partes que cada uno de ellos compartía con su respectivo mamodo, al igual que las que hacían los niños entre ellos; sin embargo, de cualquiera de las escenas en las que tuviera que salir Folgore, no se podía decir lo mismo. Brago, tal y como había dicho el primer día antes de entrar al teatro, había sido muy estricto con el italiano pero, a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos, no consiguió nada más que actuaciones medianamente aceptables y que ni por asomo llegaban a lo que él quería; Folgore era el típico actor que cambiaba sus diálogos cada dos por tres porque no se había tomado la molestia de aprenderse el guión y que, hacía de todo sobre el escenario excepto lo que tenía que hacer.

—Bien, bien, bien—dijo Brago acercándose al escenario—, podríamos decir que esta noche, si todo sale como ahora, la obra será un evento interesante y que no dejará exactamente un mal sabor de boca. Ahora lo mejor será que acompañéis a Sherie puesto que os llevará hasta vuestros respectivos camerinos para que empecéis a cambiaros.

Todos obedecieron las palabras de Brago y, al momento, se perdieron de la vista del mamodo.

Cuando eran las ocho de la tarde, una hora antes de que la obra diera comienzo, las puertas del teatro se abrieron al público y éste, nada más entregar la entrada, iba corriendo hacia su butaca. Había muchísimas chicas con camisetas que ponían "I Folgore" y que habían empezado a gritar como locas nada más sentarse y ver lo cerca que podrían estar de su ídolo. Por otra parte, también había muchísimos seguidores de Megumi, quienes también llevaban sus camisetas de "I Megu" adquiridas en los numerosos conciertos que la Idol ya había ofrecido. Los padres de Kiyomaro, al igual que Mizuno, Kaneyama, Yamanaka, Iwashima, Apolo, el Dr. Riddles, Li-Yen, Sumbeam, Koko, Alishie, Jeed junto con Ted, y Elle junto con Momon, estaban en la primera fila de butacas, ocupándola por completo.

Brago, cuando ya sólo faltaban quince minutos para que la obra diera comienzo, decidió mirar el patio de butacas para ver si iban a tener lleno o directamente sólo a las fans de Megumi, Folgore y a los amigos de éstos y el resto de actores. Verdaderamente le sorprendió que las puertas que daban acceso al patio de butacas ya estuvieran cerradas y que no hubiese ni un solo asiento libre.

—Chicos—dijo Brago cuando estuvo delante de todos sus actores—, acabo de echar un vistazo al patio de butacas y, me complace deciros que tenemos lleno absoluto y que no sólo ha venido gente que os conoce; espero que la representación de esta noche sea todo un éxito y que vosotros actuéis tan bien como en los ensayos, aunque está claro que se podría mejorar mucho el trabajo de alguien—dijo mirando a Folgore.

—No te preocupes Brago, esta noche voy a dar lo mejor de mí.

—Eso es precisamente lo que me preocupa, que quieras dar lo mejor de ti.

—De verdad Brago, que todo va a salir muy pero que muy bien, ya verás como la crítica dice de mí que soy el mejor de todos.

—Bueno, prefiero callarme mis pensamientos, no tengo ganas de discutir y menos teniendo en cuanta que falta tan poco para que la obra de comienzo. ¿Lleváis todos los pinganillos por si hay que comunicarse con vosotros mientras estéis en el escenario?—todos asintieron con la cabeza—Pues venga, Kiyomaro, Megumi, id ya a vuestra posición, sólo faltan cinco minutos. Sherie, ¿te has aprendido bien la breve introducción que debes hacer, no?

—Por supuesto Brago, por esa parte no te preocupes.

—Bien, pues en ese caso tú también ponte ya en tu puesto, no queda nada para que el telón se levante.

Sherie siguió el mismo camino que habían hecho Kiyomaro y Megumi y Brago, Folgore y Kanchome se quedaron solos.

—Sabéis perfectamente cual es vuestro momento de entrada, así que no quiero despistes, ¿os ha quedado claro?

Los dos asintieron con la cabeza y se marcharon para ver como se desarrollaba la obra para saber cuál era el momento exacto en el que debían entrar en escena. Brago, por su parte, fue a ocupar su sitio para verificar que todo se producía como debía. No obstante, y debido a que tenían muy escaso personal, por no decir que éste era más bien nulo, él debía ocuparse de levantar y bajar el telón, pues Sherie ya hacía bastantes cosas como para que, encima, también tuviera que estar ocupándose del telón.

"Ya es la hora."—pensó Brago.

Él le hizo una señal a Sherie, quien nada más verla, asintió con la cabeza y salió a escena.

—El argumento es algo que tiene todo libro, obra de teatro o película que se precie. El que nos ocupa esta noche es, como lo ha sido en otros géneros, el amor. Será una historia complicada por diversos obstáculos pero, en la que, a pesar de todo, se luchará porque salga a flote, en otras palabras, se peleará por conseguir la felicidad junto al ser amado. Buenas noches, muchas gracias por su asistencia y, disfruten de la función.

Los aplausos comenzaron a escucharse en cuestión de segundos por todo el patio de butacas. Sherie hizo una pequeña reverencia y se perdió de la vista de todos metiéndose detrás del telón.

—Lo has hecho muy bien—le dijo Brago una vez que ella hubo llegado junto a él y mientras él le daba al botón para que se subiera el telón.

—Gracias.

La obra, como muchos de los ensayos, comenzó con la escena de Kiyomaro y Megumi. Brago y Sherie observaron que no había nerviosismo en ellos y que estaban actuando con más naturalidad que la que habían demostrado en los ensayos.

—Si llego a saber que iban a mostrarse tan naturales en el estreno, habría traído a gente a los ensayos—dijo Brago totalmente satisfecho con lo que estaba viendo.

—Lástima que de Folgore no vayas a poder decir lo mismo, estoy segura de que, como siempre, hará lo que le venga en gana.

—Sí, lamentablemente eso es lo que me temo.

La obra continuó su curso sin problema alguno, de hecho, ni Folgore había metido todavía la pata, algo que había sorprendido enormemente a todos, pues eso no se encontraba en las pautas de actuar del italiano. Sin embargo, y tal y como había dicho Brago antes de que los actores llegasen, Folgore fue el protagonista de un contratiempo.


	4. Cambios en el guión

—**Cambios en el guión—**

Brago estaba pendiente del desarrollo de la obra, por eso fue Sherie quien le avisó mediante el pinganillo del problema.

—Brago, tenemos problemas, Folgore se encuentra indispuesto, creo que ha sido porque ha comido algo que no le ha sentado bien, no podrá hacer la escena del final por más que quiera.

—Te dije que si ocurría algún contratiempo sería por su culpa, pero bueno, no te preocupes, buscaremos alguna solución, aun queda un poco para la última escena, no obstante, hay que comunicarles a Megumi y a Tía que vamos a hacer un cambio en el guión.

—Hay que pensar rápido Brago, tenemos que hacer que la obra termine bastante bien, hasta ahora al público parece que le ha gustado bastante.

—Cosa que me sorprende porque es Folgore el que ha escrito el guión.

—No olvides que tú introdujiste muchos cambios, no te quites mérito.

—Voy a pensar en que podemos hacer para finalizar la obra, en cuanto tenga algo te avisaré, ocúpate mientras tanto de Folgore.

—De acuerdo, pero date prisa.

Brago se puso a pensar en cual podría ser el nuevo final de la obra, él sabía que era más que probable que se produjera algún contratiempo pero, no esperaba que éste pudiera producirse para la escena final, para ese momento no tenía nada pensando; sin embargo, la solución al problema no tardó en llegarle.

—Sherie, ¿me oyes?

—Sí Brago, te oigo, ¿has pensado ya algo?

—Así es, voy a ponerme en contacto con Megumi y con Tía para que sepan el cambio que vamos a introducir en breve; tú debes hablar con Kiyomaro y Zatch y comunicarles lo siguiente.

Brago le contó a Sherie detalladamente lo que había pensado para que, de esa manera, ella se lo contase a Kiyomaro y Zatch de la forma más precisa posible.

—¿Te ha quedado todo claro?

—Cristalino Brago, voy a hablar con ellos inmediatamente.

—Bien, yo haré lo mismo con Megumi y Tía.

Brago habló primero con Megumi, pues Tía en ese momento se encontraba recitando el monologo en el que decía que si Onoka empezaba a salir en serio con Folgore ella pasaría a estar en un segundo plano y ella ya no le haría caso. Cuando hubo terminado de hablar con Megumi, aguardó a que la niña terminase de hablar y entonces se comunicó con ella.

Brago se encontraba en la parte derecha del escenario, oculto por las cortinas del telón, y desde allí vio que Sherie estaba en la parte izquierda y que ya les había contado a los chicos el cambio que se había tenido que producir en el guión. Sherie se dio cuenta de la presencia de Brago en la parte opuesta a la que se encontraba ella y le hizo una señal al mamodo para que éste supiera que todo marchaba bien.

"Justo cuando Megumi termine de decir la frase que viene a continuación, será cuando Zatch y Kiyomaro entren en escena."—pensaron Brago y Sherie al mismo tiempo.

—Pero Reira, tienes que entenderlo, en todo este tiempo no ha habido nadie que me haya querido tanto como me quiere Folgore en estos momentos.

—Eso no es cierto—dijo Kiyomaro entrando en escena junto con Zatch.

—Apolo—dijo Megumi fingiendo la sorpresa que la escena requería.

—Reira, ¿te apetece que nos vayamos a jugar fuera?—le preguntó Zatch a Tía.

—Claro Wonrei, además, hacía mucho que no jugábamos.

Zatch se acercó a Tía y, tendiéndole la mano, los dos salieron del escenario, dejando solos a Kiyomaro y Megumi.

—Apolo, ¿qué has querido decir con eso de que lo que yo he dicho no es cierto?

—He querido decir justo lo que esas palabras dan a entender, no es cierto que hasta ahora no haya habido nadie que te haya querido como te quiere actualmente Folgore.

—Apolo, sé que hay muchos chicos que están por mí pero…

—No te estoy hablando de esos chicos, te estoy hablando de… de mí.

Megumi puso en ese momento cara de sorpresa nuevamente, un gesto que ayudó mucho a que no se notase que se había tenido que cambiar el final de la obra de forma precipitada.

—Durante todos estos años que he estado junto a ti, ayudándote en todo lo que me ha sido posible, consolándote cada vez que alguien se ha atrevido a hacerte daño, proporcionándote, siempre que lo has necesitado, el apoyo necesario para que siguieras peleando por lo que querías, para que, de esa manera, no te rindieses y consiguieras alcanzar tus metas, todo eso, acabó desencadenando hace ya mucho tiempo el que dejase de verte como mi mejor amiga. De sobra sé que para ti yo siempre estaré ahí en calidad de tu mejor amigo y nunca como algo más pero, no quiero callar por más tiempo lo que siento por ti, no quiero que vivas en el error de pensar que no hay nadie te haya querido tanto como ahora te quiere Folgore, porque te aseguro que mis sentimientos por ti son, sin lugar a dudas, más fuertes de los que él te tiene en este momento.

Brago y Sherie se quedaron maravillados con el diálogo de Kiyomaro, no se esperaban que, en tan poco tiempo, el chico pudiera improvisar algo tan bueno.

En el escenario, Megumi seguía manteniendo la expresión de sorpresa en su rostro, aunque ahora era mucho más real que antes, y sentada en el suelo sin apartar su mirada de la de Kiyomaro.

—Apolo yo, no sé qué decir.

—No es necesario que digas nada, la intención de venir aquí era la de decirte que estoy enamorado de ti y que te quiero como jamás he querido a nadie pero, como te he dicho antes, sé que en tu vida yo no seré, nunca, más de lo que soy ahora.

Kiyomaro en ese momento, se dio la vuelta y comenzó a andar hacia la parte izquierda del escenario, tal y como le había indicado Sherie.

—Apolo espera, no te marches—dijo Megumi levantándose del suelo, caminando rápidamente hacia Kiyomaro y cogiéndole la mano derecha.

—Sin ánimos de ofenderte, prefiero marcharme, aunque no lo creas, esta situación ya lleva mucho tiempo haciéndome daño y, seguir aquí contigo ahora que sabes la verdad, lo único que va a hacer es acrecentarlo.

—Apolo por favor, escúchame.

En ese momento Kiyomaro se dio la vuelta para mirar a Megumi, intentando mantener su rostro todo lo sereno que le era posible, pues sabía que un mal gesto podía delatar que el público supiera que aquello era todo pura improvisación.

—Ni una sola de las palabras que has dicho es incierta, tú siempre has estado ahí para mí, dándomelo todo sin pedir nada a cambio y yo, nunca te he agradecido nada de todo lo que has hecho por mí, que, siendo realistas, ha sido mucho, tú me has dado más que nadie, en un momento difícil has estado ahí, al igual que en los momentos felices y si me he sentido sumida en la desesperación, tú has estado y estás en todos los momentos y aspectos de mi vida, te me cruzas una y otra vez; en cada caída, en cada lágrima derramada, ha estado siempre tu mano, haciendo que me levantase y quitando ese llanto incesante. Apolo, tu objetivo siempre ha sido el de hacerme ver que todo es posible y que es de cobardes el rendirse. Si te necesito sé dónde puedo encontrarte y, si no te necesito, vienes sin avisarme; siempre estás ahí y de forma totalmente desinteresada, he encontrado en ti a alguien que sólo busca hacerme reír y que vea que los problemas no son la gran montaña que yo hago de ellos. Cuando necesito palabras de ánimo, cuando necesito que alguien esté a mi lado, cuando me siento totalmente derrotada por el camino de cumplir mis sueños, ahí estás tú; nunca te importa la hora que es, te da igual si son las cinco de la madrugada o son las diez de la mañana, sólo te preocupas porque todo me vaya bien y no piense cosas que puedan hacerme daño. Algunas veces hasta te enfadas porque sabes que he necesitado ayuda y no te la he pedido. Muchas veces he sentido que eres la luz de mi día y la oscuridad de mi noche, que sin duda tú lo eres todo para mí pero, creo que no te merezco, no he sabido darme cuenta antes de todo esto y, sin saberlo, te he estado haciendo daño a pesar de que esa nunca ha sido la intención.

—Onoka…

—No Apolo, no digas nada, necesito pedirte perdón.

—No tengo nada que perdonarte, tú misma lo has dicho, todo lo que he estado haciendo en estos años por ti ha sido de forma totalmente desinteresada y, puedes tener por seguro que seguiré haciéndolo porque te quiero, no me importa que elijas a Folgore, yo siempre estaré esperando a que me abras las puertas de tu corazón aunque sé que éste siempre le pertenecerá a otro.

Megumi esbozó una gran sonrisa y le cogió la otra mano a Kiyomaro, al mismo tiempo que se acercaba más a él.

—Apolo, agradezco muchísimo tenerte en mi vida, nuevamente has conseguido que no cometa un error.

—Creo que me he perdido Onoka.

—¿Es tarde para pedirte que me des una oportunidad en la que poder demostrarte lo mucho que me importas?

Kiyomaro sabía cómo debía reaccionar ante esas improvisadas palabras, al igual que sabía la expresión que debía adoptar su rostro, aunque eso era algo que ya le salía de forma natural, al igual que todas las demás que había tenido que adoptar mientras Megumi le decía aquel párrafo cargado de ficticio sentimiento.

—Para estar contigo nunca será tarde—dijo él esbozando su mejor sonrisa.

Megumi se la devolvió y Kiyomaro apreció que nunca le había visto una mirada tan viva como la que le estaba viendo en aquel momento, esa vivacidad, según su parecer, le hacía estar preciosa. Se perdieron momentáneamente el uno en los ojos del otro y, soltándose las manos, se dejaron llevar, aparentemente, por el romanticismo que reinaba en ese momento en la escena.

La música, que había estado acompañando lo que estaba ocurriendo en el escenario con un bajo tono desde que Kiyomaro había empezado a decir su declaración, subió progresivamente e indicó el final de la obra, lo que desencadenó un fortísimo aplauso por parte de todo el público.

—Ha salido mejor de lo que me esperaba—dijo Brago sin apartar la mirada de Megumi y de Kiyomaro y dándole nuevamente al botón para bajar el telón—. ¿Ha sido tuya la idea de que se besasen?

—Espera, ¿tú no le has dicho a Megumi que debía besar a Kiyomaro?

—No, teniendo en cuenta la de veces que me dijo que no quería besos de ninguna clase, ¿para qué quería decirle que besase a Kiyomaro?, ¿acaso tú le habías dicho a él que la besase?

—No, yo sólo le he dicho lo que tú me habías comunicado por el pinganillo.

Brago y Sherie apartaron la vista de Kiyomaro y Megumi y se miraron entre ellos.

—Ha sido iniciativa propia—dijeron al mismo tiempo con algo de sorpresa.

Los aplausos del público no dejaban de sucederse, por lo que Brago pensó que lo mejor era que salieran a saludar.

—Sherie, ve a buscar a Folgore y Kanchome, por muy mal que se encuentre el primero, como actores que han sido, deben salir a saludar y, si ves a Zatch y a Tía por el camino, díselo también, yo voy a avisar a Kiyomaro y Megumi.

—De acuerdo.

Brago se acercó hasta ellos y, tosiendo antes de comenzar a hablar, les dijo:

—Chicos, el telón ya ha caído, no es necesario que sigáis, además, tenéis que salir a saludar.

Kiyomaro y Megumi dejaron de besarse con todo el rostro sonrojado y se soltaron al instante.

—Habéis hecho un trabajo excelente, no esperaba menos de vosotros, gracias a vuestra gran improvisación, la obra no podría haber terminado mejor, mis felicitaciones a los dos.

—Gracias Brago—dijeron ambos aún sonrojados.

—Brago, ya estamos aquí—dijo Sherie, llevando tras ella a Zatch, Tía, Kanchome y Folgore.

—Estupendo, poneos todos delante del telón, voy a subirlo.

Brago le dio al botón de subida del telón rápidamente y se quedó junto a Sherie en la parte derecha del escenario, a los dos los ocultaba el telón. Cuando los actores ya estaban visibles, y antes de que el telón hubiese terminado de subir, los gritos de "Megumi, Megumi", seguidos por los de "Kiyomaro, Kiyomaro" y, menos audibles, "Folgore, Folgore", "Tía, Tía", "Zatch, Zatch" y "Kanchome, Kanchome" fue lo primero que se escuchó en todo el teatro. Sin embargo, Kiyomaro se soltó de la mano de Megumi y de la de Zatch para pedir un poco de silencio por parte del público.

—Me alegra mucho que la obra os haya gustado pero, nosotros los actores no somos los únicos que nos merecemos vuestros aplausos, entre bastidores hemos tenido a una chica maravillosa que se ha encargado del vestuario, del maquillaje y de la organización de toda la escenografía, pido por favor un fuerte aplauso para ¡SHERIE BELMONT!

Sherie, totalmente sorprendida porque no se esperaba eso para nada, recibió un ligero empujón por parte de Brago y salió de detrás de la parte del telón que la ocultaba y se mostró al público, llevándose, tal y como había pedido Kiyomaro, un fuerte aplauso que hizo que la chica sonriera abiertamente.

—¡Eres la mejor Sherie!—dijo Koko desde su asiento.

Kiyomaro volvió a pedir silencio, pues Sherie no era la única a la que tenía que presentar.

—Sin embargo, ni nuestro trabajo ni el de Sherie habría tenido sentido de no haber sido porque hemos tenido la suerte de poder contar con un magnifico director, nuevamente os pido un fuerte aplauso para quien nos ha estado aguantando durante estas dos semanas en las que hemos dado lo mejor de nosotros, un aplauso para ¡BRAGO!

Brago, mostrando una sonrisa que habitualmente no le salía, dejó de ocultarse tras una parte del telón y salió al escenario junto con sus compañeros. El público nuevamente hizo caso a las palabras de Kiyomaro y le brindó un gran aplauso al mamodo.

—Pero—comenzó a decir Kiyomaro—también quiero destacar el trabajo de alguien que ha contribuido a que esta noche hayáis podido escuchar nuestras voces con toda la claridad posible, alguien que se ha encargado de que todos los sonidos hayan brillado esta noche con luz propia, por tercera y última vez, pido un fuerte aplauso para el abuelo de Sherie, ¡EL SEÑOR BELMONT!

Kiyomaro señaló con la mano la cabina técnica donde se encontraba el señor Belmont. El público ovacionó al anciano, que saludó a todos desde donde estaba y, nada más dejar de hacerlo, puso una nueva canción a modo de despedida. Kiyomaro volvió a darle la mano a Megumi y a Zatch, Sherie le dio la mano a Tía, Brago se la dio a Sherie y, todos juntos, hicieron una reverencia para agradecerle al público todos sus aplausos y ovaciones. Poco después de eso, los que habían sido actores se fueron a sus respectivos camerinos, Brago pulsó el botón para que el telón bajase por última vez aquella noche y después se puso a ayudar a Sherie, quien había comenzado a recoger el último decorado que se había utilizado, así como los distintos objetos que había repartidos por el escenario.

Kiyomaro y Zatch compartían camerino, al igual que Megumi lo compartía con Tía, y Folgore con Kanchome.

—Kiyomaro, ¿estás bien?

Zatch se había dado cuenta de que su compañero estaba más distraído que de costumbre, algo que le hizo recordar el día en que Megumi le había dado un beso a ambos en la mejilla, Kiyomaro se había quedado más o menos como entonces, ensimismado en sus pensamientos y con la mirada perdida.

—Sí, estoy bien Zatch, ¿por qué lo preguntas?

—No sé, es que parece que estuvieras en otra parte.

Y, verdaderamente, así era. Su mente, lejos de estar pendiente de lo que estaba haciendo en ese momento, que no era otra que cambiarse, estaba centrada en los sucesos que habían tenido lugar hacía alrededor de quince minutos.

—Kiyomaro, te espero fuera, con tus padres.

—De acuerdo.

Kiyomaro, que tenía la vista puesta en el suelo, levantó la cabeza y vio su reflejo en el espejo que tenía delante y, al verse el torso desnudo, se dio cuenta de que aún no se había puesto la camisa, sólo se había cambiado de pantalones. Movió la cabeza a ambos lados y cogió la camisa que estaba en la silla que tenía más cerca y, una vez que la tuvo puesta y con los botones atados, volvió a mirarse en el espejo y su mirada se centró en sus labios.

—Megumi, tardas mucho—dijo Tía.

—Pues entonces espera fuera, seguro que ya están todos o casi todos en la salida del teatro.

—Vale, ahora nos vemos.

Megumi terminó de vestirse y se sentó en la silla que había delante del tocador. Tía tenía razón al decirle que estaba tardando mucho pero, desde el momento en el que se habían separado para ir cada uno a su camerino, se había notado totalmente distraída. Se miró entonces en el espejo y, al pensar en lo que había pasado en el escenario, se ruborizó al instante, nadie sabía que él, Kiyomaro, se había llevado su primer beso. Pensó entonces en todo lo que había improvisado y se dio cuenta de algo que, desde un primer momento, siempre había estado negando.

Kiyomaro salió del camerino y, justo al cerrar la puerta, escuchó como la suya no era la única que se cerraba, por lo que miró hacia la derecha y vio que Megumi también estaba saliendo de su camerino. Un escalofrío le recorrió todo el cuerpo. Ella también fue consciente de que no había sido la última en salir de la zona de los camerinos y, sabiendo a quien era más que posible que se encontrase, miró hacia la izquierda.

—Veo que no soy el último en salir—le dijo él a ella cuando estuvieron más cerca.

—Si te soy sincera, pensaba que ya no quedaba nadie aquí.

—Eso mismo pensaba yo.

Al momento, un silencio incómodo se produjo entre ambos, y en seguida ella comenzó a andar, no podía aguantar más aquella situación. Kiyomaro no tardó en seguirla pero, no sabía que decir; al poco de empezar a andar, recordó el momento en el que la conoció y lo que pasó cuando él le sonrió por primera vez, en aquella ocasión ella se sonrojó.

Kiyomaro se detuvo y cerró los ojos, fugazmente muchos recuerdos se le pasaron por la mente.

—Ya no puedo más—dijo abriéndolos.

Megumi, ante lo que acababa de decir Kiyomaro, se detuvo y se dio la vuelta para mirarle.

—¿Estás bien, Kiyomaro?

Kiyomaro la miró y, acercándose a ella, dejó de contenerse, aunque desvió su mirada de ella y la fijó en la pared.

—Megumi, desde que me metí al camerino junto con Zatch no he dejado de pensar en todo lo que hemos dicho improvisadamente y…

—¿Estás tan sorprendido como yo por que hemos sido capaces de decir cosas que encajaban a la perfección con la escena que estábamos representando?—le preguntó ella mirando justo a la pared contraria a la que miraba Kiyomaro.

—Sí pero, por mi parte al menos, sé que tiene una explicación.

—No creo equivocarme al pensar que por la mía también.

En ese momento los dos dejaron de mirar las paredes y se miraron mutuamente.

—Megumi, lo que he dicho sobre el escenario no era ficción, era real, por eso ha salido tan bien, porque no he tenido que pensar que palabras serían las más adecuadas para la escena que estábamos representando, sabía lo que tenía que decirte.

—Lo mío también era real Kiyomaro, no ha habido ni una sola palabra que no fuera cierta y, eso también incluye la oportunidad que te he pedido en el escenario para poder demostrarte lo mucho que me importas.

Kiyomaro sonrió abiertamente y, rodeándole la cintura con los brazos para que su cuerpo quedara junto al suyo, le preguntó:

—¿Por qué lo hemos estado negando durante todo este tiempo?

—Porque no nos atrevimos a hablar antes de lo que sentíamos el uno por el otro—le respondió ella rodeándole el cuello con los brazos.

—Que nos quede entonces el consuelo de que, a pesar de eso, tampoco es que hayamos perdido mucho tiempo.

Ella rió con ese comentario y, al poco, y al igual que habían hecho en el escenario, dejaron que fueran sus sentimientos los que tomasen el control de la situación.

—Prometo que, con la práctica, mejoraré—dijo Kiyomaro cuando él y Megumi dejaron de besarse.

—¿A qué te refieres con eso?

—A que en el escenario te has llevado mi primer beso, lo que quiere decir que, en ese campo, soy inexperto.

—Bueno, entonces ya somos dos.

Los dos rieron con eso y volvieron a besarse y, fue así precisamente como les encontraron Seitaro y Hana Takamine, Tía, Zatch, Folgore, Kanchome, Sherie, Brago, Apolo, Li-Yen y el Dr. Riddles.

—Sabía que esto acabaría pasando—dijo Brago.

—Todos lo sabíamos Brago—dijo Apolo riendo.

—¡Qué guay!—dijeron a un mismo tiempo Tía y Zatch.

Kiyomaro y Megumi se separaron y se dieron cuenta de que, nuevamente, se habían besado con público.

—Está visto que aquí no se puede tener intimidad—dijo él riendo y pasándole a Megumi el brazo izquierdo por los hombros.

—Pues ya puedes ir acostumbrándote—le dijo ella mirándole y dirigiéndole una cálida sonrisa—, acabas de empezar una relación sentimental con una Idol.

Todos los presentes rieron con el comentario de Megumi y, al poco, todos salieron del teatro y se fueron a tomar algo para celebrar el éxito que había tenido la obra.


End file.
